


Make It Hurt

by CrackerJacc, SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackerJacc/pseuds/CrackerJacc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: Mark's been acting strange, and Jack knows why.





	1. Chapter 1

The house was silent, the darkened environment swallowing up the small Irishman as he stepped into his friends house. Mark had invited him over to discuss their upcoming collaboration video while they were together for PAX. Moments like these were few and far between for the two, the distance creating a hardship for any developing relationship. Signe was out with Amy and Kathryn, having a girls night at the hotel they were staying at. Mark and Jack would be at the house, alone. No one thought anything of it, the two boys were good friends, nothing more. As Jack stepped inside the house, closing the door behind him, a small light was visible. The flickering candle illuminated the doorway of Mark's bedroom a small bit, drawing the Irishman closer as his curiosity got the better of him.  
"Mark?" He called out, noticing how his voice seemed quieter than normal. It was as if the atmosphere was louder than he was, creating a high pitched ringing in his ears. As Jack rounded the corner, stepping into the dimly lit bedroom, a figure could be seen sitting on the bed. His back was turned, keeping his face hidden from the curious boy behind him.  
"Mark? What are you doing?" Jack questioned, leaning his back against the wall. The figure rose to his feet, turning his head to the side as the Irishman awaited his response.  
"Don't. Mention him. Again." The figure snarled, sending a shiver up Jack's spine as he straightened himself out. Mark has never acted this way before, Jack's seen him when he was angry and this felt like something else entirely.  
"What are you talking about? You are Mar-" Jack froze, his voice failing to produce sound as soon as his eyes met this _creature's._ Those eyes, those piercing ruby eyes engulfed in a sea of ink, were burning straight into Jack's sapphire orbs. Jack's heard of these features before, read the lore behind the character, even seen the video's Mark's done of him. _Darkiplier,_ or atleast what appeared to be Dark. Jack swallowed thickly, feeling that fight or flight instinct going off in his head. This thing was dangerous, you could feel the malice radiating off of his sculpted body. Dark took a step forward, smiling when Jack took a step back. This continued until Jack's back was pressed firmly against the cold hard wall. Dark had his hands on either side of the wall, pinning Jack against him as he leaned forward to bury his nose in the Irishman's neck.

"I can smell him, the creature behind your eyes. He's a feisty one, isn't he?" Dark licked a stripe up Jack's neck, grazing his sharp teeth against the shell of his ear. Jack shivered at the unwanted contact, trying to push Dark away, but to no avail. What the hell was he talking about? He wasn't referring to Anti, was he? Anti was just something the fan base made up, he wasn't actually real, right? Dark seemed convinced of his presence, smiling wickedly as he nipped Jack's pale neck, leaving behind scratches and small bruises that would remain afterward for days.

"Why don't you let him out? I wanna play with him." Dark growled, pressing his body against the trembling boy. This felt wrong, this was still Mark's body pressed up against him. Jack wasn't sure if Mark was just having an episode, some kind of mental break due to stress or something else. But that wouldn't explain the changes his body was going though. The graying skin, the cool body temperature, sharp teeth, or those red and black eyes that dove straight into Jack's soul.  
"M-mark please, y-you're scaring me." Jack quivered, shrinking back into the wall as Dark's hands traveled down to his hips.  
"You should be scared, little clover." Dark whispered, leaning so close to Jack's face that he could feel his cool breath ghosting against his chin. Dark's grip tightened around Jack's hips, making him yelp as Dark closed the gap between them. Cold lips crashed against his, sending an odd sensation through his body as their lips moved against the others. Jack tried to pull away, shaking his head to deny Dark what he wanted. He heard a deep chuckle rumble from deep inside Dark's chest before he felt the sting of sharp teeth penetrating his bottom lip. Jack was pressed flush against his captor, with nowhere to go and no possible way to escape.   
"C'mon Anti, I know you're in there. Come out!" Dark called, his deep voice taking on a whimsical tone as his hips grinded against Jack's. The Irishman bit back a moan, feeling his cheeks heat up from the delicious friction Dark was making between them.  
"A-anti's not r-real." Jack choked out, finding his hands on either side of Dark's waist.   
_Wait, stop. You_ _don't_ _like this._  
His thoughts intruded, making him feel guilty from the pleasure he was feeling. He couldn't help it, it was a natural reaction to what was happening. It didn't matter what he thought about it, his body was loving this and Dark could tell.   
"Already hard, princess?" Dark smirked, reaching down to palm Jack's growing hard on. Jack could only moan in response, wiggling his hips against Dark's cold hand.  
"Anti, I won't ask again. You wouldn't want little Jack here to have all the fun, would you?" Dark's lips were everywhere, kissing, licking, biting. Turning Jack's porcelain skin into a black and blue covered canvas. Dark's lips were his paint brush, marking the Irishman with hickeys that would be impossible to explain away. Dark pulled away, leaving Jack a panting mess against him.  
"Very well Anti, if you won't come out willingly, I'll just have to coax you out." Dark gripped onto Jack's wrist, tossing him onto the bed as he loomed over the petrified boy. His strong body crawled on top of Jack's, pinning him against the mattress while his hands reached into the bedside drawer. Jack was too afraid to look at the items Dark set out, instead keeping his eyes locked on the ruby orbs that shone with malicious intent. Dark captured Jack's wrists, binding them to the headboard with a pair of leather cuffs.   
"Mark and Amy can get pretty..kinky. I wonder what you and Signe do when you're alone at night. How rough do you get with her, Jack?" Dark drug his tongue across Jack's jawline, smirking at the shiver he felt breakout across his skin.  
"No, you seem like a gentle lover. Too afraid to let your dark side out, even when she begs for it." Jack whimpered, hoping and praying that the mattress would swallow him whole.   
"After tonight, he'll be free." Dark's lips roughly met Jack's again, kissing him with pure lust while his hand grabbed the blade that was sitting on the nightstand. Jack's eyes widened, immediately thinking of the worst thing he could think of.  
"Don't move." Dark whispered, pressing the metal blade into Jack's sternum. Jack hissed as the blade barely pierced his skin, shredding the thin material of his maroon shirt until it fell away. Dark traced the blade down his pale skin, occasionally digging the sharp end into his flesh so he could see the crimson pools of liquid bead to the surface. Dark lapped at his sweet tasting blood, cutting away Jack's jeans and boxers until he was left bare underneath him.  
"Such beautiful skin you have, I'd just love to carve you up. But we'll save that for another day. Right now I need to satisfy a different urge." Dark smiled, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that escaped from Jack's eyes.  
"Anti, I know you can feel this." Dark said, leaning down to kitten lick the tip of Jack's dick. The Irishman jolted upward, unintentionally shoving his cock into Dark's mouth.   
"Aah!..Dark!-" Jack moaned out, nearly screaming as Dark hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head. His wrists tugged at the restraints, his hips bucking into the wet mouth around his length. His mind was foggy, hardly noticing the bottle of lubricant Dark now had in his hand. By the time he felt a cold wet finger circling his entrance, it was too late to protest. Dark pushed a finger into Jack's tight heat, loving the high pitched moan that worked it's way out of the body underneath him. Jack was panting like a dog, moaning and writhing against the mattress as Dark continued to suck him off, adding two more fingers to the one that was already pumping and stretching the boy out. Dark worked his fingers, pumping them slowly as he pulled off of the Irishman's pulsing length.  
"Can you feel this Anti? Use his voice and tell me what you want." Dark's fingers jabbed a bundle of nerves nessled inside the green haired boy, making his back arch as he cried out.  
"T-take me, p-please!" Jack was surprised at how broken his voice was, almost sounding a bit animatronic. Dark chuckled, speeding up his assault on Jack's prostate as he asked again.  
"Oh, c'mon Anti, I know you can speak dirtier than that."  
"Fuckin' hell Dark! Just shove your cock in me!" A voice that wasn't his own ripped out of Jack's throat, making the demonic entity above him smile like a mad man. In the blink of an eye, Dark was nude and positioning himself at Jack's virgin entrance. He had never been with a man before, well at least not until now. Dark threw Jack's pale legs over his shoulders, grabbing his hips tightly as he pushed into him. Jack couldn't help the scream that left his mouth, this was a hell of a lot more painful than he ever thought it'd be. Dark kept going, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt inside Jack's tight ass.   
"You better take control Anti, the little one is starting to like it. I may choose him over you if he can keep up with me." Dark teased, snapping his hips forward into the body beneath him. Jack moaned, pulling against the restraints as Dark's pace sped up to something that was almost inhuman. The bed was smacking into the wall, leaving behind nasty indentations in the plaster surface. Jacks eyes rolled into the back of his head, his breathing so shallow it was hardly there. Dark grinned, slamming his cock into Jack harshly, just waiting for his lover to finally arrive. Soon Jack's moans were nothing more than breathy whimpers as he neared his release. Dark's merciless pace never once faltered, if anything it only became more rough and primal as he began noticing the subtle changes taking hold in the Irishman. Jack's eyes snapped open, revealing a pitch black void where his gorgeous baby blues used to be. Anti was here, finally.  
Anti's arms flexed, snapping the restraints like they were made of paper. Dark licked his lips, leaning down to kiss the Irish demon he was now balls deep inside. Anti flipped them over, shoving Dark down against the mattress as he rode him.  
"You whore! Fucking that runt to get to me!"  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." Dark bucked his hips up, making Anti growl as he bounced on Dark's cock quickly. Each of them were chasing down their release, using the other as a fuck toy to gain their satisfaction. Anti felt a familiar knot tightening inside his belly, his body clenching up as his orgasm engulfed him. The Irish demon threw his head back, moaning loudly as he shot hot ribbons of white onto Dark's chest. Dark wasn't too far behind him, the added pressure around his cock sending him over the edge as he released inside his lover. Anti fell forward, panting as he rested his head on Dark's chest. Neither cared that they were a hot mess, they just wanted to be wrapped up in the others embrace.   
"How long do you have?" Anti muttered, closing his eyes as he caught his breath.

"A few moments. Mark should be coming back shortly."  
"Good." Anti giggled, tangling his hands into Dark's raven hair. Dark pressed their lips together, kissing him with a passion he didn't know he had. But soon that passion faded away, when his eyes snapped open to reveal a pair of very confused chocolate eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark's eyes scanned the dimly lit bedroom, eventually falling on the Irish demon smiling down at him. He was so lost, the last thing he remembered was talking to Jack on the phone before everything went foggy. Anti's eyes had taken on their usual neon green and sky blue appearance, masking a few of his demonic features just to mess with Mark's head. Mark noticed how close they were laying, the way their sweat slicked skin pressed together, it terrified him to think that he probably just fucked his friend and couldn't remember any of it. Mark's heart raced, his voice finally crawling out of his throat as he looked up at the figure he thought was Jack.

"J-jack? What the hell?! Why are we naked?!" Mark panicked, trying to sit up and push Anti away from him. Anti giggled, placing a clawed hand on the center of Mark's chest as he pushed him back against the mattress. Mark gave him a confused look, opening his mouth to say something else when Anti moved his ass that was still impaled by Mark's cock. Instead of words spilling past his lips, a broken groan poured from his mouth, startling him once he realized what was happening.

"Haah..Jack..s-stop." Mark moaned out, his hands gripping Anti's hips as he slowly rocked his body against Mark's. His dick was almost fully erect again, standing to attention inside the demon he assumed was his YouTuber friend.

"Mm..you can call me Jack if you want. Would that make it easier for you Marki?" Anti growled, his voice taking on a dangerously low and seductive tone. Mark couldn't help it, his hips bucked upward, meeting Anti's slow movements.  
"W-hat do you m-ean?" Mark groaned, panting as lust took over his actions. Anti giggled, lifting his hips up and slamming them back down, dragging his sharp nails down Mark's chest as his back arched.  
"For someone that claims to be his friend, you don't know much about him." Anti spoke calmly, mimicking Jack's demeanor as he rode Mark's cock. Mark tried to examine the words Anti said, but with the constant pleasure surging through his body, it was hard for him to focus long enough to get any answers. Mark soon found himself fucking the demon quickly, thrusting his hips up as he held Anti still. He knew this was wrong, that this weird affair they were having would be the death of their friendship, but at the moment he was only thinking with his dick. Anti growled, digging his nails into Mark's shoulders. The American hissed as the skin broke, blood oozing to the surface in small droplets. Anti tightened his grip on Mark's shoulders, holding him down as he pulled off of his length.  
"What the hell?!" Mark snapped, irritated at the loss of friction. Anti glared down at him, reaching up to snap the brass bars of Mark's headboard. He bent the metal like it was made of pipecleaners, wrapping them around Mark's wrists to keep him from struggling too much.  
"You still don't know who I am, do you?" Anti stared down at the bewildered man, invading his racing mind with a single touch. He could hear Mark's thoughts, feel what he was feeling, everything Mark tried to hide. He smiled when he came across something Mark was desperate to take with him to his grave. Anti's eyes flickered back to a soulless black, nearly giving Mark a heart attack from it.  
"You're Antisepticeye.." Mark whimpered, pulling his arms against the bars in a vain attempt to escape. Anti nodded, sliding down Mark's body to reach under the bed.  
"I'm going to have so much fun with you. Dark never lets me top, afraid it'll tarnish his image of being 'dominant', but you're different, aren't you Mark." Anti cooed, pulling out a box with a lock on it. The color drained from Mark's face, already knowing what Anti planned to do.   
"You're a bottom, a vast contradiction to what everyone thinks when they look at you. You like to appear strong, cocky, dominant. But you secretly love the feeling of being someone's toy, almost as much as you love having a dick up your ass." Anti hissed, using his nail to pick the lock. The box opened, revealing a large pink vibrating dildo. Mark swallowed thickly, watching Anti intently as he pulled it out of the box and slathered it in lubricant. Dispite the color, it looked very much like the real thing, even having a set of silicone balls with a suction cup on the end, in case Mark wanted to mount it in the shower or something.  
"Tell me Mark, how often do you fuck yourself with this? How many times have you cum on this, wishing it was Jack's cock instead of this rubber toy?" Mark couldn't form words, not when Anti was teasing his rim with the tip of the dildo, barely pushing as he circled Mark's hole with the toy. Mark was panting, subconsciously pushing his ass down against the tip to try and get it in him quicker. Anti was right, how he knew about it, Mark didn't know. This was a secret no one knew about, not even Amy. Mark began experimenting in college, quickly coming to the conclusion that he was bisexual with a higher preference for women. It was easier to appear straight, keeping his secret locked away inside the box he kept under his bed. He had lost count of how many times he'd fucked himself with it, pretending it was Jack. Yes, he had a bit of a crush on Jack, but who wouldn't? Jack was the definition of sweet and sassy, a perfect match for Mark. But Jack was straight, they both had girlfriends that they were committed to, and the shit storm that would come with something like that wasn't worth it to him. But right now was different, right now he had Jack's demonic alternate hovering over him, about to fuck his brains out just the way he always wanted. Anti licked his lips, soaking up the low moans Mark was making as he pushed the toy past the tight ring of muscle until the rubber balls were touching Mark's ass. Mark didn't need any prep apparently, his ass just sucked it right up, like he's been doing this for some time.

"You naughty boy, when was the last time you stretched yourself?" Anti leaned down over him, pumping the toy as his thumb switched on the vibrations.  
"This Mor-ning!" Mark yelped, feeling the toy strike his prostate. Anti smashed his lips against Mark's, consuming the other man's moans as he rammed the toy into his sweet spot rapidly. Mark was sloppily kissing Anti, letting moans and grunts escape as he gave up on trying to control them. Anti was practically making him sing, fucking him like a whore with the fake cock he used so often. But soon Anti became too hard for his liking, switching off the toy and withdrawing it from the ass it was sheathed in. Mark whined, grinding his hips against the bed as he struggled to free his hands. He wanted to touch Anti, feel his skin and pretend it was Jack's. This was the closest he'd ever get to an actual septiplier moment, so he was trying his best to enjoy it while it was happening. He'd deal with the messy aftermath later, right now all he wanted was for Anti to fuck the shit outta him. Anti lined his aching cock up with Mark's entrance, teasing him as he reached down to lightly stroke Mark's neglected erection. Mark jolted upward, gritting his teeth as the sensations became too much.

"Tell me what you want Marki, beg for me to defile you. I wanna hear every last shred of dignity leave your body." Anti seethed, narrowing his black eyes as Mark screwed his mouth shut.  
"Beg me you worthless cock whore!" Anti growled, squeezing the base of Mark's erection as he pumped him harshly.   
"Aah! F-uck!.." Mark wiggled against the mattress, thrusting his hips up to get more of his cock in Anti's hand.  
"P-please Anti! Fuck me, I need it. I want it so bad!" Mark begged, leaving his pride behind as he lowered himself to that of a common slut. Anti seemed to be appeased with his pleas, rewarding Mark by shoving all eight inches of his erection inside him. He didn't allow Mark any time to adjust to his size, his savage nature seeping out of him as he snapped his hips roughly into the Youtuber. Mark was screaming out in pleasurable agony, tugging against the bars that held him prisoner as Anti slammed into his sweet spot with every thrust.

"O-oh God, oh shit. F-fuck that's good!"

Mark cried out, clenching around Anti's pulsing length as his release crept up on him. He was unraveling quickly, wrapping his legs around the Irish demons waist as he pounded into him. Anti had his eyes closed, focusing intently on the feeling of Mark's walls tighting around him. This was a first for Anti as well, always being forced to bottom since Dark thought he was above it. He enjoyed the feeling of control, of making Mark's body melt into the mattress with every thrust of his hips. He felt powerful like this, even though he understood why Mark was loving this so much.

"A-anti I-I'm gonna cum!" Mark whimpered, the heated knot in his belly tightening as he fell over the edge of ecstasy. Anti groaned, feeling Mark's body tense up as his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave. Thick spurts of cum covered Mark's toned chest as Anti's hips stuttered, releasing inside the American with a drawn out moan. Anti remained still, catching his breath as Mark panted beneath him.

"Th-thank you, Anti." Mark breathed, smiling up at the demon as he nodded his head, pulling out to collapse on the bed next to him.

"Uhm..Anti?" Mark softly spoke, glancing over at him.

"What?"

"Can you let me go now?" Mark tapped the brass bars, drawing Anti's attention to them. Anti giggled, reaching up to bend the bars back to their original position. Mark's tired arms fell back on the bed, allowing Anti to snuggle up next to his chest.

"Ya know, he likes you too. You should feel how hard his heart beats when he's next to you." Mark arched his brow, glancing over at Anti as his eyes suddenly faded to an icy blue.  
"Mark?" Jack whispered, a hint of confusion laced within his Irish accent. Well this should be fun to explain..

 


	3. Chapter 3

The room was uncomfortably quiet, only the sounds of labored breathing and the ticking clock on the wall were heard by either of the two boys. Their skin was slick with sweat and cum, drawing only one conclusion as to what happened between them. Jack sat up, pulling the stained comforter up to his chin as he stared down at Mark.

"What did I just do to you?" Jack whispered, panic lacing his words as his eyes scanned Mark's body. Mark swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling exposed. He ran a hand through his hair, looking anywhere but Jack's eyes that held emotions he's never seen the Irishman demonstrate before.

"It... I-it wasn't you, Jack." He said in a futile attempt to calm the younger. It only seemed to make him more panicked.

"Th-then who was it..?"  
Mark let out a ragged breath, trailing his eyes up to meet Jack's. He knew their friendship was fucked, there was no way they could bounce back from this.  
"Anti.."  
Mark felt sick once those words flew out of his mouth, the look Jack gave him only made him feel worse. If only he could somehow know what he was thinking, that would make things a little easier.

"I..." Jack's mouth seemed to go dry, his throat clenching. He tried to blink back the tears pricking at his eyes. Mark's first reaction was to hug Jack, but he stopped himself- what if Jack didn't want Mark to touch him? What if it would make him uncomfortable? Mark swallowed thickly, his head pounding. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Did he hurt you?" Jack asked, examining the thick red scratches trailing down Mark's chest. He also noticed the headboard that was practically destroyed, with its brass bars twisted and mangled in a way that made his stomach churn. Mark sat up, rubbing his wrists that were red and bruised from pulling against the bars. Anti didn't hurt him, in fact, he loved it. But that was probably the wrong thing to say right now. He didn't want Jack to think he was perverted or something, so he settled for a simple;  
"No."  
Jack let out a shaky breath of relief, pulling the covers closer to his naked body. He looked up at Mark with big eyes, reaching up a hand to wipe the tears resting at the corners.  
"I... I did something to you too... Didn't I?" Mark asked in a hushed whisper, a light blush on his cheeks.  
"Didn't I Jack...?"  
Jack wanted to just disappear, the burning gaze Mark had on him was making him feel way too exposed.  
"No.." Jack's cheeks turned a light pink from the last memory he had before he 'woke up' next to Mark. The harsh breathing, the leather wrapped tightly around his wrists, the sounds of moaning.

"Jack, don't lie." Mark scooted a bit closer, grabbing the comforter and pulling it away from Jack's face.  
"You didn't, but Dark did." Jack had a hint of a smile painted across his lips, avoiding eye contact as if his life depended on it. Mark sighed softly, looking down at Jack.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, turning away.  
"I didn't know what I was doing... I didn't have control..." He murmured.

_What would happen if Amy found out?_

Mark winced at his own thought. He couldn't lose Amy too. He had Jack just barely in his grasp, hanging on to a small thread of hope that they could somehow put this behind them, no matter how much Mark enjoyed it. He remembered what Anti had said before he left.  
"Jack.... Do you... Like me?" He asked quietly, almost too quiet for Jack to hear.  
Jack did hear him though, Mark's voice was low enough to send a shiver through Jack's body. His heart began to race, much like it did when they were alone together. If Jack were being honest, he'd tell Mark just how much he means to him, that the thought of being without him was enough to cause him pain. But in a perfect world, he could confess his feelings and they'd be returned, and they would live happily ever after. But this isn't a perfect world, and Mark wasn't his prince charming. This was complicated and messy, and involved far too many people for this to be as simple as saying 'yes'.

_What would Signe think?_

Jack almost forgot about her, his sweet and loving girlfriend of almost three years. Jack sighed, letting his gaze fall upon the American's plump lips.

"Its complicated, Mark. I do have feelings for you, but they confuse and terrify me. You make me feel things I shouldn't."

Mark stared into Jack's beautiful eyes, his heart skipping a beat. So Anti wasn't lying. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again, unsure of himself.  
"I... Understand if you want me to leave..." Jack whispered, allowing the blanket to fall around his wide hips.  
"I'll go..."  
Mark quickly grabbed Jack's arm, his eyes wide and pleading.  
"Don't go, please."  
Jack tensed, Mark's grip on his arm reminded him of Dark's touch. How possessive and strong it was, how it scared and excited him. The Irishman shifted on the bed, now sitting so close to his friend that their thighs were touching. Mark's heart was hammering against his ribs, his breath coming is short and shakey pants as he focused in on Jack's figure. He never noticed how feminine his hips really were, he's heard the comments a few fans have made regarding his body but mostly tried to ignore them. But they were right, Jack was deliciously curvy for a guy. The thought alone was making his mouth water, as well as sending a rush of blood to a certain area he was trying to keep covered. He couldn't help it, it was natural for him to react this way to such a sinful sight. He had the sudden urge to pin Jack down and grip those curvy hips as he repeatedly rammed himself inside his friend's ass. But he didn't. That would be wrong. He had a loving girlfriend and a friendship he was trying to save. But Jack was having these same kind of thoughts. He's never seen so much of Mark's tanned skin before, and he couldn't help but realize just how strong the half Korean was. Jack licked his dry lips, trailing his eyes all over Mark's defined muscles. He knew this was wrong and fucked up in the worst way, but right now all he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss Mark's skin, how he wanted to be possessed and dominated like a common whore. Jack's thoughts were all over the place, going back and forth between how right and wrong this whole situation was. He didn't even know if Mark had feelings for him, or if he was just getting ahead of himself again.  
"Mark.." Jack whispered, leaning over a small bit so that their shoulders were touching. Mark's breathing picked up when he felt Jack's smaller body lean closer, his primal instincts urging him to take the Irishman. He's never felt so... dominant over the Irishman before. He tried to convince himself this was pure lust, but he couldn't help but feel it was something more.  
"Sean...." Mark whispered, using Jack's real name. The Irishman felt a shiver run down his spine. Mark brought his hand up, cupping Jack's cheek as he studied his face for any signs of protest. As much as he wanted this, he would never push Jack to do something that made him uncomfortable. But Jack didn't pull away, instead he leaned into the soft touch of his friend. Their eyes met, glimmering in the candle light that barely illuminated the bedroom. Both boys were nervous as hell, internally freaking out as they slowly leaned forward. Their lips were barely touching, eyes half closed as Jack ran his hands up to settle on Mark's waist.

"I want you, Sean." Mark whispered, their lips just brushing as he spoke. Jack whimpered slightly, leaning forward to close the gap, their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces. The action went straight to Mark's dick, giving a soft whine when he felt it throb in arousal. Just once wouldn't hurt...

Their lips moved slowly at first, each of them testing the water to see how far the other was willing to go. But as the kiss drug on, their mouths began moving with urgency, clashing together in a heated mix of tongues and teeth. Jack's hands were running up and down Mark's waist, occasionally brushing the scar he had on his stomach. The American groaned, feeling his skin heat up with every feather light brush of the Irishman's soft hands. Mark pushed Jack down against the mattress, their lips still moving together feverishly as he rolled on top of his friend. He pulled the blanket away, exposing the man underneath him to the cool air of his bedroom, pressing his body against Jack's. He heard the Irishman give a needy whine through the sounds of their sloppy kissing, the sound turning him on so much more than it should. Jack's hands ran up and down his back, nails running lightly over Mark's heated skin, the way Mark's body covered his making his hips snap upwards slightly in need. Mark groaned, feeling the Irishman's growing erection brush up against his own. This was it, no going back now. Years of awkward sexual tension have brought the two to this moment, grinding on each other as they kissed and touched. Jack's hands made their way to Mark's ass, gripping his cheeks roughly as he pressed their hips together. Before he knew it, Jack had wrapped his legs around Mark's waist, pulling the man as close as he possibly could to him. Mark's cock poked at Jack's entrance, the Irishman's slender fingers gripping at Mark's hair as they pulled away from each other's mouths for air. Mark prodded himself against Jack a few more times before pushing in, the younger gasping and pulling Mark's hips closer with his legs, feeling himself being penetrated and filled with Mark's length.

"Oh f-uck..Mark!" Jack breathed, actually thankful for the brutal fucking he received from Dark earlier. They didn't have to waste time on silly things like prep and foreplay. Even though Jack had no idea what he was doing, never before indulging in these strange urges that would sometimes keep him up at night, he found himself melting into it. Mark's hips were harshly snapping forward, rocking the bed with each thrust of his hips. Jack was moaning rather femininely, not bothering to try and hold back his pleasured noises as he welcomed Mark inside him. He heard Mark's groaning in his ear, the noise turning him on more.  
Their bodies moved and rubbed together, their hips slapping together rather loudly as Mark pistoned his cock into Jack's tight hole at a fast pace, the only thing on the two males minds were each other. Jack's nails raked down Mark's back when his prostate was grazed, sending the Irishman into a fit of needy moans as his back arched.

"R-right there..p-please! Fuck!" Jack moaned, burying his face into Mark's shoulder as he rained hot, open mouthed kisses across Mark's sensitive skin. Mark obeyed, angling his thrusts so that the tip of his cock was smacking into the Irishman's sweet spot with each harsh thrust of his hips. It was almost too much for Jack to be pounded into like this, his body glistening with sweat. The headboard was hitting the wall, the springs in the mattress were creaking, the two men's hot breaths mingled before their lips connected heatedly and sloppily. Jack was moaning freely into Mark's mouth as he explored it with his tongue. Mark returned the action, their tongues mingling together as he continued to fuck Jack into the mattress. For some reason, sex with Jack felt so much more passionate than it did when he was with Amy. He loved her, but this felt like something he was missing. Jack clung onto Mark like a lifeline, his mind too overwhelmed to do much else besides moan and try to kiss his lover's soft lips.  
Wait, lover? Was that what Mark was to him now, his lover? The title fit him just right and left the green haired boy's heart feeling lighter than air. Jack was getting close, pulling away from the kiss to look up into Mark's half lidded eyes.  
"M-Marky, ah, I'm g-gonna cum!" He moaned squeakily, tightening a bit around the half Korean.  
"Wait f-for me baby, almost there..." Mark grunted, hips moving faster as he tried to push himself to climax. Oh god, the way he called Jack baby made the younger's heart beat a little faster. Jack bit his lower lip, his mind remembering something he always teased Mark about but had no idea if it was true or not.  
"Cum for me Daddy.." Jack moaned whorishly, digging his nails into Mark's back as he tightened around him. The name sent a pleasurable wave through the olders body, confirming that he really did have a daddy kink.  
"Fuck...!" Mark groaned lowly, the sound rumbling deep in his chest as his hips jutted forwards and he exploded inside Jack. The feeling was too much. Jack's back arched and he came heavily with a loud moan, his dick untouched. Mark's hips rolled to help them both through it, clinging to each other. Jack pressed sweet kisses all over the older's face and neck, his head swimming in euphoria from the intense orgasm he just had. Mark's chest was heaving, dripping with sweat as he all but collapsed on top of the smaller male.

"Well this complicates things a bit more, don't you think?" Mark chuckled, pulling out of his lover slowly. The feeling of Mark's seed dripping down his thighs made him shiver, it was certainly a feeling he could get used to though. Jack kissed Mark's temple, carding his fingers though his raven hair as he hummed in agreement. Mark moved so he wasn't completely crushing Jack, lying next to him and wrapping his strong arms around Jack's smaller frame. The two relaxed into each other immediately, the blanket discarded at their feet.  
"It may have made things more complicated, but..." Jack cupped Mark's cheek, looking into his chocolate eyes.  
"I... Liked it..."

Mark smiled, leaning down to kiss the younger. Jack sighed, even Signe couldn't kiss him like this. Mark's lips just felt so right, like they were made for him. In fact, everything about Mark felt that way to him.

"I liked it too." Mark muttered against Jack's lips, feeling him smile at those words. Mark gave him another quick kiss, loving how sweet Jack tasted. Must be from all the sugar he eats..

The two boys layed against the mattress, exhausted from the night of intense physical and emotional strain.  
Mark had his arms wrapped around Jack's waist. Jack was nuzzled into the older's chest, legs tangled up with Mark's. Soft and deep breaths soon replaced the shakey pants that filled the room just moments prior.  
"Mark?" Jack whispered, half asleep.  
"Mhm?"  
"What... What are we, now?"  
Honestly, Mark didn't know. Friends with benefits? No, the term left a bad taste in his mouth. They definitely were not just friends anymore, though.  
"I don't know... Get some sleep baby, we'll talk in the morning." He whispered, reaching down to grab the blanket and pull it over them. Jack wasn't quite satisfied with that answer, but for now his brain was far too fried to argue about it. There would be plenty of that tomorrow, when the girls came back to find them both covered in love bites with the bedroom an absolute mess. There was no way around it, so when the time came they would have to face it. But they'd do it together. As Jack began to drift off, he could've sworn he heard Anti and Dark talking in the bathroom. Maybe he was hallucinating from how tired he was, but he smiled when he heard Anti say;

"It worked, look at them."

"Shh..let them sleep, Anti"


End file.
